


Massage Me

by CrystalInstinct



Series: The Great Deluge [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA V, Awkwardness, Fake AH Crew, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInstinct/pseuds/CrystalInstinct
Summary: Ryan's undercover and Gavin needs to deliver him the intel he needs. The issue?He's working in a spa and the only way to get the intel to him is to pose as a customer.





	Massage Me

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this series is here, it's fluffier as ever! Gavin's still as clueless but it's getting harder for him to deny his feelings. Poor boy's just so confused.
> 
> I'd be posting a new Golden Light right about now but since I'm taking a short hiatus on that one I thought I'd publish this one instead.

"You want me to do what exactly?" Gavin asks Geoff for the second time. The boss just looks at him like he's being the unreasonable person here.  
   
"Ryan's undercover at the spa by the pier and I need you to go there as a customer." Geoff explains once more. He looks tired at everything and he just doesn't seem to see what a big deal this is. "He's being monitored everywhere else. I need you to go give him this."  
   
Geoff shoves the small piece of paper once more at Gavin but Gavin's not moving. It's too much to ask him, after what happened the last time they were left alone.  
   
Gavin can't stop thinking about Ryan's lips against him and how that made him feel lighter than air. He's not sure he likes the way he lingers on that feeling. He knows he shouldn't feel this way, Ryan's part of the crew and there's nothing signaling for him that this was something more permanent. He's too awkward to take the initiative to talk to him about this. Besides he's not sure what he'll even say when he doesn't know if he wants Ryan to leave him alone or if he wants something more.  
   
"Gavin for fucks sake!" Geoff exclaims, throwing his head up before rubbing his face like he wanted to rub himself out of this place once and for all. "You were begging for me to pair you up with Ryan only weeks ago."  
   
"That's got nothing to do with this-" Gavin lies, his voice bordering to a whine. "It's going to be awkward as hell Geoff, you gotta see that!"  
   
"Awkward?" Geoff replies, his eyebrows higher than Gavin's ever seen before. "It's gonna be fucking awkward if he doesn't get this intel. It's going to be awkward as fuck if I kick you off the penthouse for being such a chickenshit about this."  
   
"It's a massage Geoff!" Gavin shuffles awkwardly in his chair, choosing to bypass Geoff's threats without a second thought. Of course he wants to help Ryan, help the entire crew to bring down this shady spa owner but the thought of Ryan's hands on his half-naked body seems terrifying and Gavin doesn't want to linger on how it makes him feel. "It's Ryan!"  
   
"So fucking what?" Geoff huffs. "You're a professional, so is he. Grow a pair and get fucking over it because you're the only one who can do this."  
   
That's how Gavin ends up sitting in his car outside the spa in the blocks just by the pier. There's a crowd of women running past the place on their jog and Gavin's stomach is filled with ice. His legs shake uncontrollably as he stares at the door he's supposed to go through any second now.  
   
"Get it together." He mumbles, sighing deeply and making the effort to smooth the worried furrow of his brow as he grabs his keys and steps out.  
   
The sun is somehow even more furious by the seaside and Gavin squints even behind his sunglasses. He's undercover, his car blending in with the other cars here, his clothes nondescript and there's not an ounce of gold on him. He feels naked in more than one way as he psychs himself up. He walks to the door.  
   
The sound of calming music fills his ears, the smell of oils and flowers filling him up as he steps into the spa. There's a woman behind the reception desk that clearly forces a smile as she looks at him.  
   
"Welcome!" She says motioning for him to come closer. "Do you have an appointment?"  
   
"I think so." Gavin replies in his American accent, looking a bit unsure. His eyes are still shielded by his sunglasses and it allows him to look around the lobby as he fumbles to pull out his phone. "My wife sent me here, she sent me the details-"  
   
Gavin senses the worn frustration radiating of the lady. He doesn't see anything suspicious in the lobby, so he shows her the confirmation text Jack had sent him earlier today. The receptionist types in his information into her computer and Gavin shifts around a bit as he waits.  
   
"Mr. Kepler?"  
   
"That's me." Gavin replies with a practiced smile. "But please call me John!"  
   
"Your massage therapist will come get you from the lobby when they're ready for you Mr. Kepler." She continues, ignoring him completely and motions for him towards the waiting space. "If you need to use the bathroom, now's a good time. Otherwise they'll call for you."  
   
"Thank you." Gavin replies casting a smile at her before he walks into the waiting area.  
   
Gavin sits down in one of the couches that are positioned around the room. His legs shake again as he waits, trying not to cast glances at his clock. There's only two other people waiting for their appointments in here with him, both looking like they come here often.  
   
There's a nervous excitement in his system. He's not seen Ryan in a while, him having to go undercover a few days after their last mission. Ever since their kiss Gavin's been unable to ignore Ryan. Now that he's not been at the base for a week or so made Gavin even more aware that Ryan's here and he's supposed to strip down almost entirely naked and let Ryan massage him.  
   
The thought makes him nauseous with nerves as well as electric with excitement. He feels like he might be dying.  
   
Gavin hears him before he sees him. There's familiar footsteps from the hallway leading to the treatment rooms and Gavin's heart stutters as he sees Ryan emerge into the waiting area.  
   
"Mr. Kepler?"  
   
If Gavin didn't know better, he wouldn't have picked this man to be the feared Vagabond, the man who makes torture look like an artform. In his black straight pants, his black t-shirt and his hair pulled into a bun on his head he doesn't look a hair out of place in this establishment. Ryan looks around the room and Gavin stands up with a small wave.  
   
"That's me." Gavin replies. Gavin knows that Ryan has been expecting someone, this name one of their regular aliases but he apparently wasn't expecting him. Gavin tries not to blush as Ryan smiles at him motioning for him to follow him. Gavin hurries to catch up to him, paying no mind to the receptionist who seems to be eyeing Ryan in a way that makes Gavin feel jealous. He doesn't want to think about it at all.  
   
"I'm Ryan and I'll be massaging you." Ryan says comfortably as he guides Gavin through the long hallway. "This your first time Mr. Kepler?"  
   
"Call me John and yes, my wife booked me the appointment saying I was stiff as a board."  
   
"Well we'll get that sorted for you." Ryan replies, and Gavin can hear the amusement in his voice. It makes the fluttering inside him wild and loud and Gavin can't help the small smile on his face. "She booked you a hot stone massage, I hope that's alright?"  
   
"I don't really know about these things." Gavin says hesitantly, not even lying that much. He knows what a hot stone massage is, but he's never gotten one, much less from Ryan. He feels positively green with the nervous sludge inside him.  
   
"Don't worry about it John." Ryan says, stopping in front of one of the last rooms, holding the door open for Gavin to walk in. "The heat from the stones will help relieve pain and ease any tightness in your body. You'll never go back to a classical style of massage!"  
   
Gavin laughs nervously as Ryan laughs at his own words like they're the funniest words ever. Gavin feels slightly unnerved as he brushes past Ryan into the dark room. There's candles everywhere and there’s a large table in the middle of the room. Gavin's gotten massages before but the fact that it's Ryan makes his nerves flutter.  
   
"You can go ahead and strip down to your underwear and then get on your stomach on the table. I'll wait outside, you call out when you're ready."  
   
Gavin nods and Ryan closes the door on him. Gavin's not sure if there's cameras in the room but he strips down nonetheless. He's so nervous his hands shake, the thought of Ryan's warm hands on him makes him melt already. He's so torn, he knows he feels something for Ryan and that Ryan feels something for him. Why would've he kiss him if he didn't? There's tension between them and the thought of being naked with him seems so intimate.  
   
On the other hand, he's been feeling tension in his back ever since he got a new chair for his office. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea?  
   
Gavin places his clothes on the armchair in the room, pushes the note to Ryan in the elastic band of his underwear with trembling hands, tiptoeing to the table. He pulls himself on it, feeling a bit awkward and naked as he settles in, letting his arms settle on the armrests underneath the table, his head sink into the face cushion. That's a thing he's thankful for. He buries his face in it, the mere thought of Ryan making him blush and the cushion hides his face from view.  
   
"I'm ready." Gavin says louder, clearing his throat as he hears Ryan enter the room.  
   
"Everything alright John?" Ryan asks, the door closing behind him, and Gavin sees it get darker as the light from the hallway is cut off. Gavin hums an answer not trusting his voice anymore. "I'm going to cover you up now."  
   
There's heavy towels placed on Gavin’s legs, then on his back. Ryan's movements are swift and competent, and Gavin can't believe he actually knows how to do this. Gavin stiffens a bit as Ryan reveals his right leg from under the blankets.  
   
"Every massage therapist has their own way of doing a hot stone massage-" Ryan says, his voice soft. His hand never leaves Gavin, the weight of it heavy on Gavin's calf. "-I like to use my hands first and then use the stones. After that I'll leave stones on your body on specific parts to let the heat sink in. I need you to tell me if my grip is too tight or if the stones are too hot."  
   
Gavin swallows and nods. He hears Ryan move around, the sound of oils being poured into his hands. Gavin bites his lip as both Ryan's hands take hold of Gavin's calf. His grip is tight, but his movements are so tender it surprises Gavin. He presses his thumbs into Gavin's calf muscle and he can feel how tight they are.  
   
Ryan works quietly, his hands moving in circles before drawing long lines up his calf muscle and it doesn't take long before Gavin relaxes against the table. Like this Gavin can pretend it's not Ryan who's kneading the stress and worry out of his muscles.  
   
Ryan's hand never leaves him even as he reaches for stones. Gavin can hear the sounds of them clanging together behind him and he tenses slightly before he melts with a content sigh as Ryan brushes his leg with the warm stone.  
   
"Is the heat alright?"  
   
Ryan's voice is gentle, unlike anything Gavin's ever heard before. It feels a bit disconnected from the body that massages Gavin and his mind stutters as he tries to place the voice back together with Ryan. His mind goes spinning but his body relaxes into the delicious heat of the stone drawing soft circles.  
   
"It-" Gavin starts, his voice cracking and he clears his throat with a soft cough. "It's fine."  
   
Ryan continues to his other leg, repeating the same motions and Gavin melts with every touch. His touch is so firm, and it melts away every single ounce of tension in his body. Gavin can't understand where he had learned this, he's never known him to be into something like this. Gavin's drawing a blank, his mind relaxing as Ryan continues to massage him, the warmth and the soothing instrumental music in the room making him float somewhere far away.  
   
Gavin perks up as Ryan covers his legs, moving up the table as he pulls back the towel covering Gavin's back and he feels cold air against his back. Ryan moves to push the towel gently into the elastic band of Gavin's underwear, tugging it in to protect the fabric from the oil. Gavin feels Ryan's fingers brush against the note. Gavin smiles softly as he feels Ryan pull out the note, moving to get more oil.  
   
"Everything alright?" Ryan asks as he returns and places his oily hands on Gavin's back.  
   
"Perfect." Gavin replies and his voice trembles. Gavin hates how he knows how much Ryan will relish in the fact that he made Gavin's voice so weak. Smug bastard.  
   
Gavin's even more aware of that it's Ryan now and he's determined to not give him anything more. His resolve crumbles within seconds as Ryan draws a long line from the small of Gavin's back to his neck with his thumbs on both sides of his spine. Gavin gasps at the intense pull.  
   
"You're really tense right here." Ryan comments, drawing another line making Gavin hiss. "You work in a office?"  
   
"Mostly." Gavin replies, biting back his yelp as Ryan's hands somehow seem to find every knot and every bit of tension in Gavin's back.  
   
"You should consider stretching more often." Ryan replies innocently enough.  
   
Gavin hums an answer as Ryan's grip moves to his shoulder blades. Gavin wants to punch him, he feels the smugness radiate from him and it's so infuriating to just lay here. Ryan knows Gavin can't do anything drastic or he'll blow their covers and he knows Gavin won't do that.  
   
He's stuck.  
  
It's oddly thrilling.  
   
Gavin finally relents and relaxes under Ryan's touch. It's actually kinda nice, Gavin can feel the tension get lifted with every touch. Ryan shifts around, Gavin can see his feet from under the table and he feels him stand by his head. Ryan's feet shift and Gavin feels him put strength behind his hands as he pushes Gavin's back, drawing a line from neck to waist and Gavin can't help the small moan that escapes his lips at the sensation.  
   
Gavin freezes, he feels Ryan falter if only for a second and as he quickly resumes his massage Gavin can feel that stupid smirk on his face. God what a smug bastard! Gavin's so thankful that his head is covered.  
   
"It's time to turn around John."  
   
Fuck.  
  
Gavin bites back his embarrassment, refusing to look at Ryan as he turns around. Ryan moves to move the towels around Gavin, placing a soft pillow under his head. Gavin stares into the ceiling as Ryan walks back over, their eyes meeting if only for a second.  
   
Ryan looks amused, not as smug as Gavin thought. More proud than smug and he doesn't know how to handle it so he closes his eyes. Ryan's warm hands dig into Gavin's pecs and Gavin gasps.  
   
"Most people have really tight pecs. It's from staring at a computer all day." Ryan says as Gavin grimaces as his fingers feel like they're bruising his chest. It gets better as Ryan brings out stones, the heat helping with the tension and it's not long before Gavin's floating away again.  
   
It feels like it's been an eternity and still not enough time as Ryan covers him up once more, pressing a soft hand on Gavin's shoulder.  
   
"Mr. Kepler? John?"  
   
Gavin opens his eyes, feeling like he's waking up. The lights from the candles are bright enough to hurt his eyes and he blinks a few times. Ryan's so close, his hand so strong against Gavin's shoulder, his eyes peering at him.  
   
"Do you want water?" Ryan asks and smiles as Gavin nods, realizing how thirsty he is. Ryan brings him a paper cup with water, helping him sit up. "Don't feel like you need to hurry, just wake up and get clothed. I'll be waiting outside."  
   
"Thank you." Gavin croaks, truly meaning it. It feels like he's loose as a noodle as he drinks his water. Ryan smiles at him, gathering the stones with him as he walks out of the room.  
   
Gavin stares at the closed door, oddly at peace but at the same time so cold without Ryan's presence. He drinks his water, sipping it carefully as he swings his legs down from the table. He's not sure how he's supposed to get clothed when he feels so loose, his limbs barely obeying his orders.  
   
Gavin's clumsy as hell as he pulls his clothes on. He feels more like a newborn fawn than a grown as man with a kill count. He checks that he's not left anything incriminating or harmful that might endanger Ryan's cover and he makes his way to the door.  
   
The light outside is bright and Ryan's waiting for him in the hallway. The smile he sends him is genuine, not smug or proud. He just seems happy. It's odd to see, somehow Gavin feels like he'd handle a smug Ryan easier than a happy Ryan.  
   
"Did you enjoy yourself John?" Ryan asks as he leads Gavin slowly back to the front of the spa. Gavin's got to admit that he's feeling euphoric, a bit wobbly on his feet but he's never felt this light before.  
   
"Very much so." Gavin replies.  
   
"You know where to find me if you ever feel like you want another massage." Ryan replies, his voice genuine and it takes Gavin by surprise. He falters a bit, looking up at Ryan but he's as unreadable as always. Gavin gets the feeling he means it, that Gavin's welcome to come him later even after the mission's over.  
   
Gavin wants it so bad.  
   
He's scared, he's not supposed to feel this way. There's so many complications with what he thinks this might be. Gavin shakes his head, attributing his sudden rush of excitement just to the after-massage high.  
   
"I'll even give you a friend-discount." Ryan continues with a smirk as he takes Gavin's money reaching for the change. "We're friends right, John?"  
   
"After that?" Gavin says, pointing back at the treatment rooms. "Absolutely."  
   
"I'm glad." Ryan smile, his eyes twinkling with something close to delight or mischief. It makes Gavin's insides twist and his nerves crackle.  
   
As Gavin returns to his car he can't help but to cast a glance back at the spa, his eyes lingering on the door. Ryan continues to make him nervous, make his nerves crackle and the fluttering inside Gavin seems to love every single touch, glance or word from Ryan.  
   
He tries to convince himself that it's just a high from the massage, it's nothing more as he climbs back into his car. The mirrors reflect his smile as he pulls his sunglasses on and begins the long drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Just talk to him you doofus!" I yell from the bushes*


End file.
